My life in a flash (part 1)
by gothgirl100
Summary: sequel to One day to go. (part 1 of 4)


My Life In A Flash Part 1

It all happened so fast, the shouting, pain in my chest, the light behind my eyes getting brighter. I can hear the people I love shouting and screaming. If only I could tell that I love them one more time.

Tony, the love of my life.

Ari, brother who I adore.

Kate, the best friend I have ever had.

Jenny who I think of as a mother.

Abby, the sister I lost.

Gibbs, the man I love and respect more my own father.

Tim, the younger brother I never had.

3 Days Later

Bethesda Hospital

ICU room 28 (Ziva David)

Tony sat on a hospital chair waiting for Ziva to wake up from a coma. The bullet had entered her chest, hitting her lung but not her heart, after surgery she fell in to a coma. Tony had been there ever since.

The door open to reveal Ari. "She still out?" he asked as he took Ziva's left hand. This seemed to wake Tony up from the day dream he was in. "Yer, what have you found out about the shooter." Ari sighedand turned to Tony, "only that she was a hired assasin. She has bank account deposits corresponding to different deaths around the world. She's not saying a thing but Gibbs is still trying." Tony could only nod at this news.

The shooter was caught by the local PD trying to run away, Gibbs has been trying to get out of her who hired her and why they wanted Ziva dead. Gibbs interrogation looked like a lost course.

After 5 minutes Ari's phone went off, it was Gibbs. After putting it on the table and on speaker Gibbs voice rang out. "We found out who wants to kill Ziva but you need get back to the navy yard now!"

Tony and Ari exchanged a look of horror before Ari replied "yes boss." "And bring Dinozzo with you." With that Gibbs hang up.

After a half an hour's drive to the navy yard, both men could not keep their hearts from racing and their minds from wondering to every bad situation they could think of for Ziva's shooter.

When they reached the ball pit Gibbs, Abby, Kate, Jenny and McGee were waiting for them. Walking to the desk area Tony and Ari notied how silent and and worried they all looked. "Well?" Ari asked inpatiently. Gibbs looked at him and said "The shooter was hired by Eli David."

Both Tony and Ari begsn to talk at once, becoming angry. Kate rushed to her new husbands side. "Ari, sweetie we found out he is here, at the Israeli Embassy. The assassin is linked to Mossad."

Ari looked at the screen, a picture of both the assassin and Eli David entering the embassy earlier that week. "What can we do? he has diplomatic amunity, we can't touch him" They all looked at Tony. Whack! Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Tony's right, we can't touch him, but we can sure as hell talk to him." Gibbs got his gun from his desk and left, leaving Tony and Ari to follow.

Gibb, Ari and Tony pulled up outside Israeli Embassy and got out the car. "Look we are only here to talk to the director about his daughter getting shoot. Make him think that we still don't know that he is involved, OK." Ari and Tony just nodded. Gibbs phone started to ring. "Gibbs" he answered. it was the director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard. "A little birdy told me you are going to talk to the director of Mossad, just be careful and try not to damage American Israeli relations" Gibbs just chuckled "OK Jen I'll try"

Gibbs was met with staresfrom both Ari and Tony. "The director was worried about us" this made them smile for the first time in three days. As they showed there badges to the front desk they were given dirty looks. Tony turned to Ari "I get why they don't like us but you should be welcome" Ari just smiled and walked faster to the director's office. Maybe Tony didn't want to know.

Ari knocked on the door, the plan was that Ari go in first, then Tony with Gibbs being the reinforcements if thing go wrong. "Come in" the loud voice of Eli David was heard from inside. Ari opened the door, upon seeing in his son, Eli stood up from his chair "What are you doing her haswari?" the dislike of his son was not hidden in his voice. Ari no longer cared what the old man thought of him.

"I just wanted to give you an update on Ziva" Ari said politely, knowing it annoyed Eli.

"Well get it over with I am busy." Eli souted at him. "She's not awake yet but the shooter confessed, We don't have a name yet only a description. She says he was a business man from Israel, so maybe one of your enemies." Eli just looked at Ari for a moment before saying. "She is a disgrace to Mossad and has brought shame to our family, as well as you, so why would my enemies bother to kill her if I do not care if she is lives or dies."

Ari felt his blood boil at Eli's words. Without thinking about the plan Ari said. "Is that why you hired the assassin to kill her Father? because she is a disgrace, because she is weak, no it is you who is weak!" Eli could see the anger in his sons eyes. The director was horrified "I am not weak, you are the ones who are marrying Americans, you are the ones who bring dishonour to the family with your feelings."

"At least I have a heart" shouted Ari as he opened the door, turning back he looked his father right in the eye. "You will not come near Kate or Ziva or I will kill you!" with that he slammed the door.

Outside he was met by Tony and Gibbs. "Well that went well, he'll never bother us again" Ari stated, walking out the building with the other two following behind.

"Where to now then?" Gibbs asked. Both Ari and Tony looked at each and both answered"to Ziva." Gibbs nodded, "i'll drive".

The whole team including ducky abby and palmer crowded around Ziva, she began to stir. The team stood still as she opened her eyes. Ari moved closer to the bed. Tony was sat by her side, leaning forward he whispered. "Hey sweetcheeks, how you feeling?" He placed a kiss on her head.

After an hour everyone but Ari, Tony and Gibbs had left the room. "So do you know who did it?" asked Ziva in a strained voice. The boys just looked at each other before Ari replied "it was Eli but don't worry both you and me are out of Mossad for good, NCIS is our family now, jenny and gibbs offered us a job." A look of surprise was on Ziva's face before it turned in to a smiled. "Just call me Special Agent Ziva David." Ziva said with a triumphant smile on her face. " No Probie" said Ari " No Dinozzo" said Tony. Gibbs slapped both of them back on the back of the head making Ziva laugh.


End file.
